DantexLeon
by sunflowerundvodka
Summary: This is a smutty story about Dante and Leon! I'm going to make way more chapters to this so it is going to be awesome. It is going to have all the good stuff in it! So pwease read?


**Hello~ this will be my first story so pwease go easy on me, da?**

* * *

**DantexLeon 1**

When two worlds become one that's life. But in this case the demon world and the world of Resident Evil has become one and both worlds will soon understand one another.

Leon Scott Kennedy was walking home when he heard something down an ally way. He pulled out his gun and said in a strong sexy voice, "Who's there?!" nothing answered back Leon sighed and put back his gun then turned a way and walked home.

"Dante get off your lazy ass and go find a job!" Dante shook his hair out of his face and said "Well babe if i got a job who would watch the place?" Leon rolled his eyes, "Haha I know what you need and I go it right here." Dante pointed to his crouch and Leon couldn't help but smile "No I don't need that right now. But what i do need is for you to start dinner." Dante sat up and clapped his hands "HA! One step ahead of you. Dinner is already done and will be here in 30 minutes or less."

"Ugh! That's not making dinner. That's just calling for pizza!" Dante squinted at Leon and went back to watching TV. About 20 minutes later the pizza arrived. They ate then went straight to bed.

At about 2:30 in the morning Dante was hearing some soft moaning noises coming from what he thought Leon, "Leon what the hell are you doing?" Leon didn't respond so Dante asked him again "Leon! What the fuck are you doing?!" again Leon didn't respond so Dante got sick of his shit so Dante grabbed Leon's hand still covered in warm cum, "Dante I-" before Leon could respond Dante had already tackled him to the floor.

(boy will their down stairs neighbors be pissed at them for all the noise they're going to cause)

"So you're not satisfied with all the sex i give you?!" Leon tried to get free from the demon's tight grasp but it was no use. "Damn it Leon answer me!" Dante got so mad that he punched Leon right in his gorgeous face "We the hell Dante!" Leon looked into Dante's eyes and swore he saw a some tears "A-are you crying? You know you are enough for me. Hell your way more the en-" Leon got cut off by Dante's finger on his mouth "Hush. Don't say another word."

Dante leaned down and began to kiss Leon's lips lightly then the kiss began to get more rough when Dante forced his tongue inside of Leon's mouth and began to explore. Leon ran his hands down Dante's body, his body was cold at first but began to heat up after a while. At the same time Dante was moving his hands all along Leon's body. So soft. So smooth. So all of his to dominate. Dante was the one to break the kiss for the need of air and breathlessly said, "You sure you wanna do this?You have work tomorrow." Leon winked at Dante "Who cares. I'll just say I fell on my ass in the shower or something. i just really want you now." Dante laughed "Alrighty."

Dante got up and sat on the edge of the bed and Leon got down on his knees in front of Dante and pulled on the elastic on his pajama pants then looked up innocently at Dante "Go ahead. You know what to do.' Leon smiled and nodded then pulled down the pants and threw then off. Thank goodness that Dante didn't wear Boxers under his pj bottoms. Leon licked his lips and began at Dante's sack and nibbled and sucked on it. Leon went higher up and licked around the base and licked all the way up to the tip with some pre-cum on it.

Dante moaned and laid back and put his arms behind his head "Fuck~ you like playing with me cock don't you?" Leon nodded and put the tip into his mouth and with that Dante was fully hard. Leon moaned around Dante's cock and felt himself get hard just from sucking off Dante. Leon took out Dante's cock with a pop and took off his pj's and straddled Dante "Do you want to stretch me out or do i have to do it?" Dante smirked and said "Why don't you do it. I'm feeling lazy tonight." Leon glared and muttered "Course you are." Leon sighed and got out some anal lube then smeared some on four of his fingers then one by one he entered himself. Dante sat back and watched as his lover finger fucked himself. Leon moaned loudly as he hit that special spot. He took out his fingers and lined up his hole with Dante's big fat cock and shoved it right in.

Dante hissed with pleasure and Leon screamed out as his prostate was his dead on. "Mmmm Leon. I love your ass soooo much." Dante slapped Leon's ass to get him moving "Ahh~ its always so damn tight." Leon moved up and down on Dante's cock. Leon let his head fall back and moaned like a bitch "Fuckkk Dante. Just riding your big dick is enough to make me cum!" Dante smirked and grabbed a hold of Leon's hips and helped him move faster and harder. Leon went to reach for his neglected cock but Dante smacked his hand a way "No touching yourself. You'll cum just by me fucking you." With that said Dante flipped over so that he was on top and started fucking Leon like an animal. Under Dante Leon was digging his nails into Dante'd back and literally screaming in pleasure "Babe. If you don't keep it down people will hear." Leon shook his head "I dont give a fuck. I want you to fuck me harder!" Dante snickered and did as Leon asked.

"Aaaha aahhhhh yesss more! I want more of your fucking cock!" Dante panted and went as hard, fast, and rough as he could. He was pretty sure that if he went any more harder their bed would break. Leon grabbed the back of Dante;s head and brought it down for a sloppy wet messy kiss. Dante broke the kiss and licked and sucked on Leon's neck. "Mmmm yes Dante~! I'm getting close! Nnnhh I want you to cum inside me. I want to be filled with your cum. Mmmmnnn i wanna feel your cum drip outta my ass~!" Dante nodded and bit down into Leon's neck. "Nnh fuck Leon im going to cum" Leon nodded "Mhm~ I lets cum together" Dante adjusted his angel so he would hit Leon's sweat spot every time. With a few more rough thrusts Leon Finally let him self go everywhere and at the same time Dante came all inside on Leon filling him so much the it squirted back out.

They both lay there breathless for a long while. Then Dante pulled him self out when he became soft again. Dante then laid there next to Leon and smiled at him "Good enough babe?" Leon smiled "Yeah," he panted "I really need that." Leon scooted closer to Dante and gave him a seat kiss on the cheek. Then they both fall a sleep.

* * *

**S-so how was it? it sucked didn't it? *sigh* I'll make a lot more because I have soooo many more fanfics!**

**Any way thanks for reading and sorry for my grammer and stuff like that. **

**Well see you guys later!~**


End file.
